Hulk (Marvel Comics)
|-|Hulk= |-|World War Hulk= |-|World Breaker Hulk= Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 5-A. Likely 4-B when sufficiently enraged Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, superhuman stamina, regeneration (Mid-High. His future self, the Maestro, eventually regenerated from complete molecular disintegration), multiple personalities which make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, mystic senses, his strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, as Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, highly resistant to magic-based attacks, absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, immune to nuclear and radiation - based attacks and can absorb their power, extremely resistant to transmutation and other such matter manipulation powers, can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level '''(He caused this much destruction in his clash against Red She-Hulk). Likely increases to '''Solar System level when sufficiently enraged (He has consistently been portrayed as comparable to Thor, has matched the full power of The Sentry, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Listed at the same level as Spider-Man in the latest handbooks. Consistently shown to keep up with Thor, Sentry, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer), possibly FTL+ (Scaling from Thor). Hypersonic in jumping/travel speed (He has overtaken jet fighters and ICBMs). Lifting Strength: Stellar. Increases exponentially with rage (Capable of supporting the weight of a star, holding tectonic plates together, lifting and throwing mountains, pushed a 10x stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with one arm, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, etc) Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ (Capable of creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a mere footstep, smashing asteroids and planetoids to pieces, has destroyed planets, broken through planet-moving energies). Likely increases to Class XPJ when sufficiently enraged (Physically overpowered Onslaught, matched the full power of the Sentry, and has overpowered Thor on various occasions). Durability: Dwarf Star level. Likely increases to Solar System level when enraged (Among other things, he has withstood magical energy measured as 100 times stronger than Hercules' most powerful blows). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as his healing factor was once depicted as powerful enough to bring him back to life from complete molecular disintegration. Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless Range: Greater than human melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential planetary range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. As Banner, he is one of the most brilliant scientists on Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thunderclap: A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Notes: -The Hulk causing a multiversal earthquake; destroying a pocket universe; defeating Zom, who was once presented as more powerful than Dormammu; and having his power measured as infinite by the Pre-Retcon Beyonder are generally considered as outliers. If they were not, he would have been considered as High 3-A at his peak. That said, his power level per definition depends on his rage, so it isn't completely certain. -Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Akuma (Asura's Wrath) Akuma's profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:SuperScientists Category:Geniuses